Tsuki no Miko
by Yuzuki Koneko
Summary: Uma jovem miko que veio para Tokyo, um jovem que é apaixonado pela jovem sacerdotisa. Dois destinos de caminhos diferentes na qual nunca deveram se cruzar poderá criar um amor entre os dois? [Fichas abertas para inscrição]
1. Prologo Agony

Tsuki no Miko

Agony

"_Diziam que muito muito tempo atrás, existia um templo sagrado na qual apenas mulheres de coração puro e limpo poderiam ficar para cuidar de uma miko sagrada que era criada pela deusa da Lua e Sol para a proteção desse templo sagrado logo após que a sacerdotisa anterior falecia._

_As mikos sagradas eram as mais belas jovens que as pessoas podiam conhecer no mundo pela sua beleza de olhos vermelhos sangue escarlates e cabelos negros como a noite, pele branca como a lua e doces e gentis como a luz do sol._

_O templo sagrado era um local na qual ninguém maléfico nunca tinha posto seus pés, quase nenhum ser humano tinha ouvido falar desse misterioso templo, apenas sacerdotes de alto nível que vinham de todo o Japão para poderem realizar um ritual sagrado da nova sacerdotisa, que era sua ascensão para miko._

_Mas para ser a sacerdotisa por sua vida inteira, era necessário realizar um sacrificio muito grande para a pequena sacerdotisa, que era cortar todas as relações do mundo exterior e nunca ter alguém para amar por sua vida inteira._

_Muitas mikos seguiram essa linha de coração puro e determinadas pelas outras mikos passadas que a ajudavam nessa tarefa difícil._

_Mas com o passar dos tempos, o templo sagrado foi profanado por pessoas gananciosas que queriam destruir o templo e erguer em cima dos escombros uma nova fortaleza de batalha para lutar contra os senhores feudais pela busca insana de poder._

_Assim, as pessoas mataram as mikos que existiam no lugar, fizeram sofrer variás outras e profanaram a miko sagrada, matando-a em seguida._

_Dizem que hoje em dia a miko da Lua e Sol vive como uma pessoa qualquer, mas de que não confia nelas, criando um ódio pelas pessoas, principalmente aquelas que só criam mal para as outras."_

-Mas...obaa-chan...-Uma criança de 10 anos de olhos vermelhos escarlates e cabelos negros como a noite chamou a atenção de uma senhora de olhos vermelhos.-Por que a obaa-chan tá com uma cara tão triste?

Grandes lágrimas percorriam pela face cansada da gentil senhora que deu um sorriso e abraçou a neta com todo o amor.

-Porque querida neta...sua obaa-chan está morrendo...-A velha senhora falou baixo para apenas a neta ouvir, criando densas lagrimas em seus olhos.- Não chore querida...mas sua obaa-chan tem um pedido para você querida.

-O que obaa-chan?-A criança limpava as lágrimas antes que caissem pelo seu rosto corado.

-Quebre toda a história das Tsuki no Mikos e crie uma nova história com sua vida vindo minha querida Miyuki...-A senhora fez um pequeno esforço e deu um sorriso para sua neta que olhava para seu rosto, fechando seus olhos para sempre.

-Obaa-chan?-A pequena criança mexeu um pouco na senhora e logo uma aura branca tomou seu corpo, fazendo com que ela fechasse seus olhos e abrisse eles com uma luz branca invadindo nos olhos escarlates.-Deixe comigo obaa-chan...a antiga Tsuki no Miko que viveu...

8 anos depois

Uma jovem de cabelos longos negros que iam até sua cintura andava pelas ruas de Tokyo usando uma calça de jeans negra com uma blusa de alcinhas negras que tinham mangas longas que cobriam seus dedos, usando uma bota negra de salto alto.

Atrás de seus longo e fino cabelo existia uma pequena marca em sua nuca, sendo uma lua minguante que era virada para baixo.

Usava óculos escuros que escondiam seus olhos de cor vermelha escarlate.

Sua franja era desfiada e jogada para o lado esquerdo, tendo duas mechas de cabelo emoldurando seu rosto, tendo o mesmo comprimento de seu cabelo.

-Tokyo...o lugar onde o templo sagrado existiu...-Miyuki pará na calçada de um grande cruzamento de avenidas, retirando seus oculos e olhando de forma fria e decidida pelas ruas de Tokyo.

Logo que deu o sinal de pedestres, toda a multidão começou a avançar para atravesar as avenidas, mas logo um barulho alto fez com que todos voltassem, menos uma criança que ia buscar uma pequena boneca que foi jogada por um garoto que zombava dela, fazendo com que todos começassem a gritar fazendo a menina tentar mudar de ideia, mas sem sucesso.

-Droga...-Miyuki saiu correndo em disparada para pegar a criança que tinha a boneca em seus braços antes que o carro em alta velocidade acima do permitido pudesse atropelar as duas, fazendo com que a criança começasse a ter uma crise de choro.

-Calma...Você está bem agora...-Miyuki passou a mão em um pequeno ferimento na cabeça da criança, curando ela rapidamente como se nunca existisse.-Agora você não vai mais chorar não é?-Miyuki deu um sorriso bondoso para a criança que em segundos parou de chorar dando um sorriso alegre para Miyuki.

-Obrigada Onee-san!-A criança abraçou Miyuki com força e viu que sua mãe estava correndo desesperada para buscar sua filha.-Mamãe!

-Querida! Como você está! Não se machucou?-A mãe preocupada viu todo o corpo da criança desesperada procurando algum machucado, aliviando-se profundamente ao ver que não tinha nenhum machucado.-Muito obrigada querida, você salvou minha filha, não sabe como sou agradecida pelo seu ato! Meu nome é Yuka, qualquer coisa que você precisar, você será muito bem vinda em minha casa.

-Onee-san, meu nome é Yukari!-Yukari deu um sorriso alegre com sua nova amiga.

-Meu nome é Miyuki. Muito prazer.-Miyuki deu um sorriso doce.- E eu gostaria de saber onde eu poderia achar um hotel decente por aqui.

-Ora, se fosse apenas por isso, você pode ficar na minha casa por um tempo então!-Yuka deu um sorriso e pegou sua filha no colo.- Até você arranjar um local para morar, pode ficar em minha casa.

-Muito obrigada Yuka-san.

-Que isso.-Yuka abanou sua mão como um gesto de que não se importa.-Agora vamos..-Yuka começou a andar indo embora com sua filha, mas elas sumiram como se nunca existissem por lá.

-Não posso ir em sua casa Yuka-san..mas espero que sua vida no paraíso seja muito melhor né...Yuka-san...?-Miyuki olhou onde estavam a mãe a filha.

Em um lugar não muito longe dali, um jovem de cabelos longos olhava Miyuki que estava de costas indo embora.

-Finalmente...achei você, Tsuki no Miko!

Be continued...

Um prólogo muito curto... oo"

Mas que poderá ter algumas partes reveladas e explicas futuramente xDDD

Espero que gostem o/

Até a próxima!


	2. Mienai Chikara

Tsuki no Miko

**Mienai Chikara**

(poder oculto)

Em um prédio em uma área de classe alta de Tokyo, Miyuki saia de uma sala cheia de livros, carregando um de aparência antiga e desgastada.

Vestia uma camisa de colarinho levantado com os dois primeiros botões abertos e barra fora da calça e mangas dobradas fazendo um 4/8, sendo que era uma calça social preta que ia até os seus pés descalços, cobrindo parcialmente.

Estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto bem feito, preso por uma fita negra, deixando suas mechas ao redor de seu rosto, usando um par de oculos de grau.

Sentou-se em um sofá longo negro, folheando o antigo livro em suas mãos.

- Espero poder encontrar alguma coisa com o passado das antigas tsuki no mikos...-Miyuki folheava rapidamente o livro, mas prestando atenção a cada detalhe. – Achei.

"_Tsuki no mikos existiam apenas para carregar dores e sofrimentos de pessoas, eram facilmente confundidas com shamans pela sua habilidade de ver fantasmas de pessoas mortas perdidas ou vingativas. Muitas tsuki no mikos morriam como ..."_

-Engraçado...termina aqui a leitura...-Miyuki percebeu que existia várias páginas do livro faltando.- E também em todo o livro...-Miyuki olhou como se aquilo fosse uma coisa estranha, já que ninguém teve acesso ao livro desde o tempo de sua avó.

-Bem...qualquer coisa eu vejo informações com as antigas mikos e monges...-Miyuki fecha o livro e o deixa em cima da mesinha central da sala e vai para a cozinha pegar uma xícara de café forte, bebendo lentamente enquanto pensava em como achar as informações necessárias, até que o som de alguém batendo em sua porta a tira de seus pensamentos, fazendo com que faça uma cara de raiva, ah...como odiava ser tirada de seus pensamentos.

-Sim...já vou..-Miyuki abre sua porta de entrada e se depara com um homem de 21 anos de cabelos arroxoados meio encaracolados e sorriso safado.

-Olá nova vizinha! Eu sou Milo e sou do apartamento ao lado!-Milo deu um dos seus melhores sorrisos galanteadores que não teve sucesso em Miyuki que deu uma cara de tédio das melhores para Milo que ficou com uma imensa gota em sua cabeça.

-Me desculpe...mas aqui é a cobertura...-Logo é mostrado a visão aérea do prédio e tem uma pequena flechina apontando para o lugar onde Miyuki vivia que era na cobertura.

-Ah...eu moro embaixo do seu apartamento!- Milo logo deu a verdade meio sem graça, mas logo voltou a seu caracter de galã.-Quer sair um dia desses comigo senhorita vizinha?

-Não obrigada.-Miyuki fechou na cara de Milo, deixando ele com várias gotinhas pela cabeça.

-Odeio homens oferecidos...-Miyuki tinha uma cara de tédio em seu rosto, mas logo foi ouvido as tocadas da campainha.-Sim?

-Ne ne senhorita vizinha, vamos vai, você vai se divertir!-Milo tentava novamente sair com a Miyuki, mas logo recebeu outra fechada na cara. –Droga...ela é muito persistente!-Milo saiu derrotado da cobertura e foi para seu apartamento.

-Odeio mil vezes mais aquele homem.-Miyuki concluiu e foi tomar seu café logo antes que ficasse frio, mas logo depois que pegou na xícara, amaldiçou a campainha intensamente.-Sim..?-Miyuki atendeu novamente a porta com a xícara quente nas suas mãos.

Uma mulher de kimono negro como a noite e cabelos brancos estava segurando uma carta precisamente dobrada e com uma caligrafia rapida que estava o nome de Miyuki.

-Minha mestra mandou enviar essa carta para a Tsuki no Miko..Ela deseja com que podemos realizar o Ritual Carmesmin rapidamente. E também ela está enviando um servo de confiança para a sua proteção, Tsuki no Miko.

-Um..servo?-Miyuki pegou delicadamente a carta das mãos da jovem, abriu ela e começou a ler rapidamente, dando um sinal positivo com a cabeça para a jovem de kimono negro.-Ok..eu aceito a ajuda de sua mestra, mas de que esse servo seja mesmo da maior confiança dela.

-Obrigada miko-dono, ela estará o mandando o mais breve possivel e por favor, tome cuidado com os onis...-O corpo da jovem some rapidamente, deixando cair um pedaço de papel em um formato de uma pessoa, sendo pego pela Miyuki.

-Um onmyoji...para projetar um shikigami dessa forma deve ser um servo bem...interessante..-Miyuki queima o papel em suas mãos, mas ao abrir o papel teve sua cor alterada para um azul claro, guardando em seu bolso.-Bem... vamos para a biblioteca...-Miyuki solta seu cabelo e vai trocar suas roupas para uma mais informal, formada por uma blusa preta de gola alta sem mangas de mangas soltas que prendiam em seus braços e uma calça jeans azul marinho e botas de salto grosso pretas.

Ao sair de casa, ela encontra com um jovem de cabelos loiros com uma marca vermelha na testa, tendo seus olhos fechados logo a frente na varanda da cobertura.

"Deve ser um dos vizinhos loucos de baixo..."-Miyuki lembrou de Milo e seu caracter horrivel, indo para a porta para ir embora, deixando o homem para trás.

Mas ao chegar na entrada do prédio, um homem de 20 anos com cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo que iam até a metade das suas costas, vestindo roupas preto e branco sentado em um dos degraus da escadaria da entrada, usando um par de oculos.

-A senhorita é a miko-sama?- O homem não se virou para Miyuki que estava parada no inicio da escadaria.

-Sim. Imagino que você seja o tal "servo" que sua shinigami tenha falado.-Miyuki desce as escadarias até o mesmo degrau de que estava o onmyoji.

-Sim...a senhorita precisa ir até um local para a purificação de um espírito vingativo.-O onmyoji se levanta arrumando as roupas negras.

-Entendo...mas por que o senhor usa uma peruca negra? Posso ver que seus cabelos são lilases...-Miyuki termina de descer as escadas, falando como se aquilo não fosse nada, mas deixando o onmyoji espantado, mas dando um sorriso.

-Simplesmente por causas pessoais...espero que não incomode com isso.-O onmyoji acompanha Miyuki, indo apenas alguns passos atrás dela.

-Tudo bem...Eu não importo.-Miyuki vira em uma esquina, indo para uma parte da cidade mais comercial.

-Agora...falando de trabalho...Você já sabe onde se encontra a casa?-O onmyoji olha para Miyuki que ia olhando em frente normalmente.

-Claro que sim...aquela reiatsu é nojenta e tão podre que eu sinto a quilomentros...-Miyuki cerra os olhos, sentindo nojo daquela energia espiritual.

-Acho que você, sendo uma miko poderosa, sente facilmente as coisas não?

-Sim...e tambem...sei que seu nome é Mu...estou certa?-Miyuki olha de canto de olho para Mu que fica mais surpreso.

-Como você sabe meu nome verdadeiro!

-Eu não gosto quando as pessoas pensam alto demais...parece que gritam em minha cabeça...- Miyuki coloca uma mão em sua cabeça, sentindo uma leve pontada de dor.

-Você...tem a técnica de leitura de mentes?-Mu tentou não parecer surpreso, vendo que Miyuki apenas olhou para ele.

-Sim...desde que eu nasci...-Miyuki olha para sua frente vendo as pessoas passando por ela.-Eu odeio isso, sentido as emoções delas...suas frustações, odio, amor, medo, metas de vida...suicidio...Eu...odeio poder saber disso...mas tambem eu posso controlar o que eu quero ouvir ou não.-Miyuki volta a andar pela multidão.

"Entendo...teve uma vida complicada desde que nasceu"-Mu continuou a andar, logo atrás de Miyuki.

-Sim, eu tive uma vida complicada, mas tambem não preciso que você entenda o que eu penso.-Miyuki andava normalmente, enquanto Mu parou supreso atrás de Miyuki.

-Acho melhor...eu parar de pensar em voz alta...-Mu tinha uma pequena gota atrás de sua cabeça enquanto Miyuki andava a toda velocidade pela multidão.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, puderam encontrar uma casa de estilo ocidental de cores claras, mas que estava ofuscada pelas cores negras ao redor da casa, sendo invisivel para as pessoas, somente Miyuki e Mu podiam ver com clareza a reaitsu da casa.

-Vamos logo que eu preciso ir pesquisar algumas coisas...-Miyuki cerra os olhos diante da sinistra casa amaldiçoada.

**Tcharansss o/**

**Outro cap de Tsuki no Miko o/**

**Claro...eu demoro muiiito pra escrever por pura preguiça, mas também houve fatores nada favoráveis para o andamento do cap...o maldito colégio..**

**As vezes pensamos como seria bom ter uma bazooca para acabar com tudo uu**

**Agora, teremos um extra no final de determinados caps de Tsuki no Miko! o/**

**Aproveitem xD**

**Extra – Ohayo Miyu-chaaaan!**

**Capítulo 1**

**Seja cuidadosa com homens de peruca**

**Mu: Ola! Sejam bem vindos, sejam bem vindos!**

**Eu sou o Onymo-kun e...**

**Miyu:E a miko-chan.."som de sino de oratório"**

**Mu: Em um extra! Yes yes yes!"cara feliz doido"**

**Miyu:Ne...Mu-kun...seu personagem mudou? (p.s: aqui as carinhas deles são em sd, non possuindo o resto do corpo ;D)**

**Mu:AH!AH! AAAH! VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADA! MEU NOME É ONYMO-KUN! "cara de enfezado, mas muda para uma de viajando com brilho nos olhos"**

**Eu não sou tão legal como o Mu-san.**

**Miyu:Pouco me importa."cara de pouco interesse"**

**"Onymo congela e se despedaça em vários pedaços"**

**Miyu:Vamos logo dar uma apropriada apresentação e vamos logo para casa.**

**Mu:NÃO NÃO NÃO!"a cena se enche de vários balões com vários "nãos" dentro" Devemos dar uma apresentação desse fanfic apropriadamente!"e assim mais balões surgem do nada até encher o máximo"Temos que procurar as lacunas e comentar sobre elas!**

**"Miyu se estressa e manda todos os balões para longe"**

**Miyu: COMO ASSIM LACUNAS! AQUILO FOI PERFEITO!**

**"Assim no fundo aparece a cena onde a Miyuki e Mu se encontram pela primeira vez"**

**Mu:Aqui aqui! Onde acontece o primeiro encontro entre Miyuki-san e Mu-san onde eles vão ao encontro de uma casa mal-assombrada..."cara sonhadora"**

**"Miyu se estressa"**

**Miyu:Era um trabalho!**

**Mu: Agora aqui!**

**"Passa a cena onde Mu estava usando sua peruca de cabelo negros"**

**Miyu:Por que o Mu usa uma peruca?**

**Mu:Isso pode ser apenas um rumor maaas...**

**Miyu: Hum?**

**Mu:Mas na verdade Mu-san é...**

**Miyu: É?**

**Mu: Uma pessoa que gosta de cosplaymu dá um "sussuro"**

**Miyu: Como assim?"miyu se assusta com o comentário"**

**"Mu e Miyu se aproximam e começam a cochichar"**

**Miyu:EHHHHHHH!**

**Mu: Huhuhu, são tantas coisas tãooo estranhas!**

**Mu:Agora o resto vocês irão ver nos outros capitulos!**

**Miyu: COMO ASSIM! Miyu inconformada com as notícias que ouviu**

**Mu:E foi isso por hoje!**

**Lembre-se pessoal, nunca sigam um homem adulto com perucas estranhas mesmo que eles falem com vocês! "sorriso bobo feliz"**

**Então vou indo, até mais, bye byeee!"vai indo embora pela direita"**

**Miyu: Isso é tudo por hoje?**

**Você realmente não é o Mu ne?"gota"**

**Mu: Ah sim! E no ultimo capitulo desta fic...A vida de Miyuki-san estará em grandes apuros! "olhar assassino"**

**Miyu:Você tá mentindo ne?"com medo" **

**Continuaa...**


	3. Toumei Sheltere

Toumei Shelter

(Abrigo invisível)

Uma casa de aspecto velho e preste a cair estava envolta por uma densa camada púrpura para os olhos das duas pessoas que estavam em frente de seus portões velhos e desgastados pelo tempo, com uma pequena placa de proibida entrada que segurava aqueles portões no seu devido lugar.

Mu sentia um mal estar dentro de si, como se aquela casa o mandasse ficar o mais longe possível dela, como se o amaldiçoava pela sua prórpia existência.

-Bem...parece que chegamos ao nosso destino, não é, omnyoji?-Miyuki olhava para Mu de canto de olho, dando um aspecto frio para aqueles olhos de cores tão exóticas, como se aquela casa não fizesse nenhum mal a ela.

-Sim...essa casa é habitada por um ser vinda do Jigoku1, por isso seus antigos habitantes foram possuídos pelo espírito e foram condenados de penas de assassinatos cruéis.-Mu lia uma pequena carta que fora lhe dado quando foi designado para essa missão junto da Miyuki, que prendia seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto com uma fita branca, deixando uma mecha de cabelo em cada lado de seu rosto emoldurando seu rosto que tinha um sorriso irônico.

-Entendi...tudo que eu preciso fazer é derrotar esse espírito maligno...certo?-Miyuki retirava um sobretudo negro do nada e dele saia uma katana com a bainha e cabo negros enfeitado com uma borboleta vermelha na bainha.-Espero que não me atrapalhe onmyoji ou aja diante de suas emoções...eu não terei pena e nem piedade de abandonar você aqui se atrapalhar a missão.-As palavras de Miyuki saiam de forma fria e sem sentimentos, com apenas um olhar frio e sem vida.

-Eu sei...-Mu retirou alguns pedaços de papéis de tinta vermelho escuro, com uma escrita rápida e precisa de encantamentos.-Por isso mesmo que eu farei uma parede espiritual aqui fora. Como alguns a chamam de Parede de Cristal...espero que isso pare os ataques do fantasma do lado de dentro e a mantêm presa dentro da casa.

-Ou seja...também ficarei presa ai dentro com ele?-Miyuki olhava para Mu com uma cara de sarcasmo.

-Não, eu irei acompanha-lá, senhorita.-Mu deu um sorriso tranqüilo para Miyuki, o que fez ela perder o sorriso e levantar uma sombrancelha.

-O...obrigada...-Miyuki virou seu rosto, sem expressar uma pequena coloração rosa em suas bochechas pálidas, mas voltando a ter a antiga palídez em suas bochechas.-Agora vamos para lá.-Pegou sua katana firmente em sua mão, indo em direção a casa.

Ao entrar dentro do terreno da casa, Miyuki ouviu um grito de ódio vindo de dentro da casa, como a expulsasse de lá, mas tudo que fez foi dar um sorriso irônico.

-Acha que vou desistir por causa de um grito...usuratonkachi2?-Deu um pulo que a fez sumir de vista de Mu, que preparou a barreira colocando vários selos no portão da casa, fazendo uma pequena canção e ativou a kekkai3.

-Espero que essa garota consiga algo que nós chamamos de milagre...-Mu pulou para dentro do terreno e correu para dentro da casa, espalhando os selos dentro e fora da casa.

Dentro da casa, Mu sentia uma grande pressão em seu corpo, como uma energia poderosa e triste, confirmando suas suspeitas, aquele espírito vingativo era de uma mulher, mas também sentia uma outra energia vinda do mesmo lugar daquela energia negra, uma energia que era de uma pessoa viva...

Miyuki andava tranqüilamente pela casa, olhando com tranqüilidade as pinturas antigas expostas por um corredor, tentando verificar o rosto do espírito maligno da casa.

-Ah...-Miyuki olhava a pintura de uma moça que aparentava 22 anos, cabelos longos e morenos, vestindo um vestido negro e ollhar triste.-Realmente...eu tinha que envolver com uma viúva?-Deu um suspiro de desgosto, mas logo seu rosto mudou para um de alerta.

-O quê...foi isso?-Pôs uma mão em em seu ombro, vendo uma mão esquelética e um anel antigo em um dos dedos atravessando ela, coberta com seu sangue.

-Humana...como pode falar mal de meu esposo...-A fantasma tinha seu crânio em sua cabeça, mas tinha um pentagrama negro em sua testa.

-Agora compreendo...você vendeu sua alma para poder rever seu esposo...mas com isso se tornou uma alma penada ao sofrimento...-Miyuki tirou a mão da mulher de seu ombro e a sacou sua katana que tinha a lâmina negra.-Ative-se, flores de cores carmesmin dançam sobre a noite do luar, transforme essa noite em um céu tingido de vermelho, Hishoku no Sora4!-A espada desfaz a camada negra, dando lugar a uma lâmina reluzente e brilhante, que a luz do sol, se tingia de vermelho.

-Entendo...você...é a Tsuki no Miko...-A fantasma parece sorrir um sorriso demoníaco e começa a rir.-Então...você veio me matar?

-Eu vim apenas para uma purifação...sua tola...-Miyuki levanta sua espada e começa a atacar a fantasma rapidamente.

-Humana tola! Se me matar nunca irá achar a criança que mantenho aqui!-A fantasma levou um corte em seu braço e dá um sorriso diabólico.

-E quem disse que eu preciso de você para me mostrar?-Miyuki acerta a fantasma em um braço e o corta fora, o que faz com que o espírito se contorça de dor.

-Por...que...diz isso com tanta convicção...humana?-A fantasma segurava a metade de seu braço que foi cortado.

-Porque...eu tenho um salvador junto...-Miyuki dá um sorriso irônico e vai com tudo sobre a fantasma.

Em um outro lado da mansão, Mu corria pelos corredores em busca do quarto que tinha uma pessoa mantida presa, chegando até o último quarto da casa.

-Espero que seja aqui.!-Mu abre a porta com tamanha violência que parecia que ela quase se quebraria, mas dentro do cômodo havia uma pequena garotinha que tinha cabelos brancos e estava presa por uma algema espiritual e amordaçada. – Cabelos brancos?

Mu correu para ajudar a pequena garota retirando o pano que cobria sua boca e preparando um pequeno papel com um encantamento escrito nele, colocando na algema brilhante, fazendo um pequeno in com uma das mãos, fazendo o papel estourar e soltar a menina.

Logo colocou em suas costas e voltou a correr para a saída da casa, até ouvir um choque de uma espada contra algo sólido, o que fez Mu se preocupar.

-Melhor eu ajudar a miko.-Mu voltou a correr, mas na direção de onde o barulho se repetia até encontrar Miyuki segurando uma katana vermelha e a fantasma estar morrendo.

-Que minha a luz de minha espada guie seu espírito afogado em pecados e se torne um ser puro, livre de dores e alcance a luz.-Miyuki levanta sua espada até a altura de seu rosto e depois dá o golpe final que atravessa a fantasma que começa a se fragmentar até mostrar o corpo e rosto de quando era viva.

-Muito...obrigada...por ter me salvado...-A mulher deu um sorriso de paz, desaparecendo no ar em várias pequenas luzes dando lugar a uma pequena borboleta escarlate no chão que voa até Miyuki que a deixa pousar em seus dedos finos.

-Você...ainda vai querer me seguir mesmo tendo sua liberdade?-Olhava atentamente a borboleta escarlate que parecia tranquila em seu dedo.-Realmente...-Miyuki dá um suspiro e deixa um pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios.-Seja bem vinda...

-Eu..estou de volta...-Uma voz surgiu do nada sendo da mulher que fora purificada.

Mu apenas assistia perplexo diante da cena, afinal aquela garota fora capaz de purificar a fantasma, mas que ainda fazia com que ela pudesse descansar em paz ou ficar perto de alguém por livre escolha, uma coisa que jamais acontecia quando os mandava para a paz eterna, afinal ele não podia deixar eles na Terra, mas logo voltou em si quando ouviu um pequeno gemido da menina em suas costas, mostrando que estava voltando em si.

-Miko-san...está garota estava aqui.-Ao chamar Miyuki, logo a fez encará-lo com aqueles vermelhos sangue.-Acho que ela precisa descansar e muito.

-Tudo bem...vamos leva-lá até meu apartamento.-Miyuki deixou a borboleta voar de seu dedo e pousar em seu ombro e começou a andar para a saída, sendo seguida por Mu logo atrás, mas que logo tomou um susto ao ver o espírito da mulher seguindo Miyuki logo atrás dela com um sorriso no rosto, despreocupada da vida.

-Ai ai...realmente as coisas vão ficar um pouco estranhas...-Mu deu um suspiro lamentando-se das coisas mais loucas que podem acontecer futuramente, seguindo seu caminho.

Logo que chegam no apartamento de Miyuki, a fantasma da mulher começou a vagar feliz pela nova casa e a borboleta voava na mesma direção que a mulher fazia.

-Realmente...você não se preocupa com o espírito dessa mulher vague por essa casa?-Mu colocava a menina no sofá espaçoso confortavelmente e andando até ficar perto de Miyuki, olhando para seu rosto que estava atento a mulher.

-Não...até que é legal ter fantasmas por perto.-Miyuki fala como se isso não a incomodasse ou melhor dizendo como até mesmo fosse uma coisa boa.-Sabia que eles são ótimos na ajuda de coisas domésticas e como guias?

-Como...como assim?-Mu achava o que acabou de ouvir fosse a coisa mais louca que já ouviu em sua carreira de omnyoji.-Você está dizendo que eles são bons como empregados?!

-Sim.-Miyuki responde com o rosto em perfeita calma enquanto Mu estava desesperado achando que estava na frente de uma louca.-Eles não precisam ser pagos e se você sempre oferecer um pouco de comida, eles sempre irão te ajudar. Minha avó e minha mãe faziam sempre isso, então em casa era sempre cheio de ajudantes fantasmas.

Sim...Mu já tinha ouvido isso em algum lugar com seus colegas, como as tsukis no miko conseguiam ver fantasmas e tocá-los, elas faziam eles mais ou menos de empregados remunerados com comidas e oferendas o que faziam eles servirem as tsukis no miko por muitos anos, mas achava que isso era um tanto doido, afinal, quem iria ficar com um fantasma pra lá e pra cá?

-Isso...é realmente impressionante...

-Você acha? Eu sempre tive um mordomo fantasma e uma empregada pessoal fantasmas quando eu era criança.-Miyuki responde com naturalidade o que fez Mu ficar pálido.

Agora suas dúvidas haviam sido respondidas...Miyuki era uma princesa servidas por fantasmas pela vida toda, que vida mais estranha...

-Ah sim! Qual é seu nome?-Miyuki perguntou para a mulher que ficou fascinada com a cozinha espaçosa do apartamento que logo voltou a sua atenção para Miyuki.

-Me chamo Chiharu Motomiya Miyuki-sama.-Chiharu respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e foi feliz até Miyuki e Mu.-Espero ser útil para a senhorita!-Chiharu vestia um kimono branco, diferente de seu vestido negro de viúva.

-Espero que sim Chiharu, estarei esperando muito de você.-Miyuki retirou um pedaço de papel de seu bolso e escreveu o nome de Chiharu nele.

Mu percebeu que aquele pedaço de papel era da mensageira que havia mandado para Miyuki.

-Pronto. Com o seu nome aqui, você poderá assumir um corpo real nesse mundo.-Miyuki se agachou no chão de madeira e colocou o pedaço de papel no chão e desenhando com giz uma insignia de magia ao redor, que no final era um círculo cercado por um septagrama e vários simbolos de escritas antigas.

-_"Magia?"_- Mu estranhou o desenho feito por Miyuki e ela ter cortado um pouco de seu dedo deixando uma pequena gota de sangue no papel e o manchando de vermelho.

-Que o nosso contrato seja selado ao oferecer meu sangue para a criação de um vínculo com o fantasma chamado Chiharu Motomiya.-O desenho feito no chão começou a brilhar e envolver Chiharu até que ela surgisse com um corpo material e com um vestido branco.

-Estou de volta a vida...-Chiharu olhava incréditula para suas mãos que não eram mais semi transparentes e sim visíveis para todos os olhos humanos e depois olhou para Miyuki com um olhar de agradecimento.

-Sim..enquanto você tiver o contrato comigo, você viverá até minha morte.-Miyuki começou a retirar a fita de seu cabelo o soltando graciosamente.

-Interessante seu modo de contrato com os fantasmas, miko-san.-Para Mu, havia percebido que Miyuki poderia realmente alcançar os territórios determinados por Deus.

-Isso é depois de um longo treinamento...mas bem...Chiharu eu gostaria de sua ajuda para saber quem é essa menina.-Havia apontado para a menina albina que dormia tranquilamente em seu sofá.

-Ela é uma menina que havia se perdido em minha propriedade, eu pensei em matá-la...mas...-Chiharu ficou apreensiva lembrando dos fatos.

-Mas?

-Ela possui um grande poder espiritual, por isso a mantive viva.

-Entendo...uma garota de poderes paranormais.-Mu colocou a mão na testa da garota, para ver se não havia nada de errado com ela.

-Você prentedia algo com ela?-Miyuki olhou para Chiharu que tentava se lembrar dos fatos.

-Eu não me recordo bem...depois que fui purificada, minhas memórias de antes foram apagadas.

-Um efeito da purificação para evitar problemas no outro lado.-Mu respondeu rapidamente cobrindo a menina com um casaco, mas os pensamentos de todos foram mandados para longe ao perceberem a menina acordar.

-Hum...onde...eu estou?-Ao abrir os olhos, todos perceberam que ela possuia olhos escarlates iguais aos de Miyuki.

-Melhor você cuidar disso Miko-san, eu irei avisar o cliente sobre a nossa missão.-Mu foi andando até a porta, desaparendo depois que a porta fora fechada.

-Bem...como eu posso reportar isso ao chefe...?-Mu deu um pequeno suspiro, mas sua atenção foi chamada por um homem de cabelos loiros em sua frente.-Sha...Shaka!

-A quanto tempo Mu...como foi a missão?-Shaka apenas deu um pequeno sorriso para Mu que ficou surpreso ao encontrar o homem de madeixas loiras na frente da porta de entrada.

-Como você veio parar por aqui? Pensei que o Shion havia apenas mandado para mim essa missão de cuidar da Tsuki no Miko!

-Shion apenas ficou preocupado com o seu único discipulo sozinho por aqui e o número alarmante de casos vem aumentando cada vez mais, por isso ele nos mandou para a Terra.-Shaka havia entrado dentro da casa e se acomodado no sofá espaçoso.

-Como assim? Ele mandou todo mundo?!-Mu havia acompanhado Shaka até o sofá na qual ficou olhando para a cara dele em pé.

-Sim...não viu que eu e Milo fomos os primeiros a chegar nesse prédio. Tanto que até ele mesmo acabou se apresentando para a Tsuki no Miko.-Shaka era servido com uma xícara de chá preto pela Chiharu.

-Está me dizendo que isso pode ser pior que imaginavamos?

-Não...isso pode virar um desastre 100 vezes pior...

**Continua...**

_Depois de um tempo, decidi que abriria algumas vagas para as meninas entrarem para participarem dessa fic._

_Claro que não terão muitas cenas de amor, mas elas irão de certo modo interagirem com a protagonistas e alguns personagens presentes em Saint Seiya xDDD_

_Apenas preciso de_

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Profissão: (Aqui serão divididas em classes especifícas para determinado nível e habilidades)**

**História: (Vocês devem ter uma história muito bem estruturada, já que vocês serão como ajudantes dos golds que vieram a serem invocadas para ajudar a personagem principal que luta contra o vilão)**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Com quem quer ficar: (Aqui apenas será válido histórias bem feitas e se é a primeira)**

**Habilidades: (será uma maga? Ou uma espadachim? Quem sabe até mesmo uma assassina rápida e veloz? Pode ser uma classe que use armas de qualquer tipo)**

**Relação com a pessoa que ficou:**

**Relação com a protagonista: (é bom ter um bom relacionamento com ela, porque ela é quem os golds trabalham xD)**

**Como será que vocês irão ser invocadas e que tipo de catalisador será necessário para serem invocadas: (Como vocês foram invocadas pelos golds e que tipo de item em especial que será necessário para que as invoquem, como por exemplo, uma bainha de uma espada que usam ou até mesmo coisas como uma jóia ou flores, vale de tudo)**

**Os seus destinos serão contralados apenas por mim, por isso aceitam qualquer coisas ruim que aconteça derrepente a sua personagem? (Vocês podem ser mortas por algum enviado do vilão, mas não se preocupem, elas voltam pq são imortais até que os golds cumpram todos os comandos de feitiço que eles possuem)**

**Como será o formato de seus feitiços de comando e onde: (Aqui é usado um tipo de tatuagem que fica marcado no gold que escolheram, que determinando uma ordem muito importante, uma parte dela vai desaparecem até sumir por completo é representado por um desenho que é uma tribal pequena ou um desennho estilizadoformas mais simplificada) (p.s: nada de lugares estranhos viu?! Caso vocês não consigam imaginar algo, me add no msn que eu possa fazer um desenho para você)**

_Os cavaleiros disponiveis são:_

_Shion:**já foi 3**  
_

_Aldebaran:_

_MdM: (ou Máscara da Morte) **mask fez macumba e foi levado embora xDD**  
_

_Saga: **já foi pego xD**_

_Kanon:_

_Aioria: **já** **foi agarrado **_

_Shaka:_

_Dohko:_

_Aioros:_

_Milo:_

_Shura:_

_Kamus:_

_Afrodite:_

_O vilão será apresentado depois, mas para as navegantes, ele é um cara lindo de morrer._

_Até logo o/_

_p.s:Aquele especial da Miyu e Onmyo-chan ocupa um espaço grande xDDDD" Por isso por enquanto eles não irão aparecer por algum tempinho._

_Bai bai_


End file.
